beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF
Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF http://beyblade.takaratomy.co.jp/pickup/pickup_20120612.html(Japanese: ダークナイトドラグーンLW160BSF, Dāku Naito Doragūn LW160BSF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade, part of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G series. It also appears in the anime and manga series of the same name, owned by Sakyo Kuroyami. It was released as a Starter on July 21, 2012 in Japan and retail for 円997. It is the first Zero-G Beyblade capable of Left-Spin, and as such, is the first Beyblade to include a Left-Spin Zero-G Compact Launcher. Stone Face: Dragooon left|93px Dragooon depicts a dragon, a legendary creature appearing in various mythologies. Generally, it shows the head of a dragon facing left. The dragon's head is different from how dragons are normally depicted as, because its snout is short; giving it the appearance of a lion or tyrannosaurus. Its mouth is opened with sharp teeth appearing on each jaw. There's also a curved protrusion on its nose and a similar one on top of its head. One eye is shown, in an angered manner designed in solid yellow. Finally, four wavy details appear to the dragon's right. The dragon's head is solid black with silver and red highlighting on a ruby-red Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Dragooon *'Weight': 31.6 grams Appearance Dragooon is influenced by the mythical dragon and it's shown throughout it. Firstly there is a dragon's head looking left with bright-red eyes, a long snout, with seemingly terrifying teeth. Three are larger than the rest, and protrude to the opposing jaw. A bumped nose is also seen at the top of its jaw. It follows this with its neck curving down with reptillian scales. The dragon's right arm lines down and "holds" the white crystal from its Crystal Wheel; four fingers with four claws. Lastly, its right wing starts with a sharp, but small horn and two gaps for flame-like details. Performance and competitive use Overall Customization(s) Gryph Dragooon SA165MB Gryph Dragooon SA165WSF Revizer Dragooon E230BSF Killerken Dragooon LW160JSB Ifraid Dragoon W145BSF Crystal Wheel: Dark Knight Appearance Dark Knight is two-sided with both sides greatly differing from the other. One has a mere solid "wall" covering the Crystal Wheel's exterior. Its opposite side has more to offer in terms of design. This time around, many spikes are fit together, circling the Wheel. Two holes are visible, that give off some type of "face." To end it, a gear-shape with spikes compromises the Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive use Overall Customization(s) Dark Knight Gargole SA165BSF (Attack) Dark Knight Gryph A230WSF (Balance) Dark Knight Revizer SA165JSB (Defense) Track: Left Wing 160 (LW160) *'Weight': 2.5 grams Appearance Left Wing 160 (LW160) is a variation of Left Wing 105 (LW105.) This time around, it bases its wing-design on Wing 145 (W145) and sits at a height of 160. LW160 is a varsity-red. Performance and competitive use It retains the purpose of its wings meant to push air down to stabilize the Beyblade during spin. Overall Customization(s) Dragooon Gargole LW160WSF (Attack) Guardian Ifraid LW160JSB (Defense) Pirates Gryph LW160D (Stamina) Archer Killerken LW160SD (Balance) Shinobi Ifraid LW160GCF (Attack) Bottom: Blade Semi Flat (BSF) Appearance Blade Semi Flat (BSF) is a variant of the Semi-Flat (SF) Bottom. Its gimmick is that eight rims of "blades" appear out of the Bottom's exterior. They're meant to help the Beyblade keep its balance and use its blades as a "double-contact" in a similar manner to Circle Flat (CF.) It is a varsity red. Performance and competitive use Overall Customization(s) Archer Ifraid W145BSF (Attack) Dark Knight Gargole E230BSF (Attack) Guardian Saramada SA165BSF (Attack) Other versions *'WBBA Dark Knight Dragooon Gold Version:' A limited release gold variant sold at the World Hobby Fair. *'Gryph Dragooon SA165WSF:' A recoloured Synchrom Bey. It is a CoroCoro special and only 10 authentic versions exist. Trivia *Prior to being confirmed as Dark Knight Dragooon, it was originally known as Dark Knight Dragoon and caused much speculation with the main protagonist's Beyblade from the Original series. *The fact that "Dark Knight" is a part of its name and that it will see release the same week of the film, "The Dark Knight Rises" may have been created to pay homage to the DC Comics superhero, Batman. *This is the first Zero-G Beyblade whose Crystal Wheel's name (Dark Knight) is made up of two words. **This is similar to Big Bang of the 4D System. *Although it and L-Drago share many traits one major difference is that L-Drago is an Eastern Dragon while Dragooon is a Western Dragon. Origin Dark Knight Dragooon is based on the legendary creature, the dragon. Dragons are very popular and as such, have appeared in many different mythologies and stories, i.e. European and Asian. The most well-known ones were European and Chinese dragons. Today, dragons are known as winged creatures with serpentine and reptilian-like traits incorporated into their design. They are seen in much of media as well as stories and much more. Name origin The term "Dark Knight" can refer to either one of two meanings. One would be the popular, Batman who is known as "The Dark Knight" because as a symbol, he is the modern-day knight who fights as a vigilante and for the greater good of humanity; especially if it means working against the authorities. The other meaning and the most probable, is the black knight. The black knight is a character appearing in various stories, mostly from Arthurian literature who is the counterpart of a white knight. As such, the black knight could sometimes be affiliated with death or at least something considered dark or of an evil nature. Dragooon is derived from dragon; though more as a nod to the popular Original series series of Beyblades: Dragoon. Like Dark Knight Dragooon, the original Dragoon was based on a dragon; specifically, the Azure Dragon of the East, one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. It was called "Qinglong" in Chinese and for Japanese, "Seiryū." Gallery DKD_Preview.jpg|Dark Knight Dragoon Anime Preview $(KGrHqF,!lUE-5KtEGGLBP7-!Qmf4!~~60_12.jpg|Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF Box DKD_GoldV.jpg|Dark Knight Dragooon Gold Version Sakyoanddragooon.png|Sakyo showing off Dragooon. Sakyoanddragoonbeastinbackkround.png|Sakyo and Dark Knight Dragooon's Beast Dragooonbattlingwithorojyanadrvizer.png|Dragoon fighting Revizer and Orojya. suddenlyawilddragoonappears.png|Dragooon against Gryph and Phoenic. DKD_SideView.jpg|Dark Knight Dragooon Side View Dragoonsmotif2.png|Dragoon's Motif. Dragoon on the title card.png|Dragooon on the title card. Dragooonsmotif.png|Dragooon's Motif before the title card. dragoooonbeastattacking.png|Dragooon's Beast about to attack. dragooooonroaring.png|Dragooon's Beast roaring. dragoooooonsbeast.png|Dragooon' Beast preparing its Special Move. phoenicanddragooonattackingeachother.png|Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF vs. Thief Phoenic E230GCF renandsakyolaunching.png|Dragooon being launched. sakyoanddragoonsbeast.png|Dragooon's Beast. Video References Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G